House of Anubis: Season 4: The Return
by StoryTellerImagination
Summary: When Victor left, he left the DEED to the house to Nina. Now that the house is under her control, she has to deal with a bunch of kids and teenagers and guide them and deal with her Chosen one thing, now she may have a new team or enemy and she has to deal with the return of some familiar and unfamiliar enemies. Can she handle it, or will she leave Anubis house... for good?
1. Chapter 1

**:::::CHAPTER 1::::: EPISODE 1:::::**

I am packing up my things in my grandmothers old tan and red plaid suitcase from her teenage years, in the 1940s. I am packing up the rest of my books and my journal recorder. I started recording my journal with my voice like Sarah did when she was a child. I also pack my other journal that my grandmother bought for me to write in while I was at the house when I was a student. It is filled with my quest days and some things about Fabian and some normal stuff.

I pack some other folders of other random stuff and the house information. I packed my clothes in boxes and I packed all of my electronic stuff. I packed all of my lamps and other accessories from my bedroom and of course my stuffed bear.

I definitely am going to miss America, and of course Grams, but Amber (who me and my Grams offered her to live with us for a while after she finished her school year since her father was forced to move his business back to England because he was losing money. She didn't feel like going back to England, so over the summer she lived with us) is coming with me now. She got her scholarship transferred to another school in England so it will be like old times... But at the same time, we hope not.

She has a ton of luggage that her father payed for to get transferred to England. He even payed for me since we took care of his daughter. We are now on our way to the airport and Amber won't stop talking about Anubis house. Apparently there are less girl students, so since we are going to be living at the house, we get our old bedroom. It is super exciting.

Amber is talking, but I kind of drown her out and I look out the backseat right window. Yearning to be with the house, but I also yearn for my locket, not knowing where it is now. I just hope it is still around Eddie's neck. But the sad thing is, I yearn for it to be around mine. The EYE of HORUS, it kind of weirds me out, because it is wood and I wore a God's eyeball. Gross...

Before I know it, we are at the airport. It looks so modern, I am not going to miss that. I mean we can still use our phones, but I am not going to miss being in a modern setting, it kind of just never suited me.

It takes about an hour to get through all of our security and we have to wait another two hours. Amber goes shopping at the small shops of clothes and I go to the book store to see if I can find anything interesting.

The first thing I see when I open up the glass door is a boy around my age or maybe he is a year older at nineteen. The back of his head looks like it could be Fabian. The funny thing is, he is picking up, an Egyptian Mythology book. I head toward the section to see the book.

I stand next to him not really being interested in what he looked like. The he looked up at me, and all I saw were those deep brown eyes and I knew, it is Fabian. I jolt a little bit and I look up. He looks at me for a moment and we just stare. I feel a sweat coming on. What do I say? I ask myself. "Fa-Fabian?" I say stuttering over my words. He has grown a lot in the past two years, he has a little bit of a prickly beard. It does not suit him. It is just weird on him, to me.

"He-He-Hey Nina." He says as he looks back down at the books trying not to look at me. I just stand there in silence for a moment, looking over his back where he wears a brown leather jacket. "So, what are you doing in America?" I ask now looking at the left side of his cheek. He stands up again. "Oh, I had a big meeting and I had to come here. It was good vacation for me and Mara. You remember Mara, right?" He asks, now acting as if he didn't just try to ignore me.

"Yea, I remember her." I say. Then questions pop up in my head. Are the dating? Does she know about SIBUNA? Is she a part of SIBUNA? "Are you two...together?" I ask awkwardly. He stands there awkwardly as if he didn't hear me. "Yea! We are. We have been dating since the very end of senior year." He says as if we never dated and we are best friends that haven't seen each other in a while. I mean we were best friends, but he was my first love and I think I was his.

"Cool." I decide to be extra nice and cutesy and copy his excitement. "Aww. The smartest kids in school are together. How cute." I wait a moment. "I am serious, you guys seem like a good and compatible couple." I say to show that I am serious. He looks down at me. I haven't grown and he has. About three or four inches.

"Thanks. Are you dating anyone?" He asks. I shiver for a second. He is the only guy I ever dated except for when I was in kindergarten. Fabian was my first real boyfriend, my first real love, even my first kiss. "No, the closest I am to dating someone is Amber telling me about her ex-boyfriend and some hot guy at work until 2 am." I say making a joke.

He goes wide eyed. But I can tell it wasn't because I wasn't dating anyone or that Amber talking about boys. "How is Amber?" He asks. I don't know what to say, but I decide to just let this be a nice friend reunion and notex-girlfriend reunion. "Do you want to find out for yourself?" I asks sweetly. "She's here?" He asks surprised. "Yea." Do you want to go see her?" I ask, almost regretting it. He seems more excited to see her rather than with me. I mean when he first saw me, he despised me and wanted nothing to do with me.

We both buy a copy of the same book and we go back to our nice friendly conversation. We are laughing about how we both picked up the book and stuff and old memories. But halfway to the store, I stop him. I need to know if Mara knows. "Fabian?" I start. I am about to say never mind, but it will bug me and I hate it when I am bugged or annoyed.

"Yea." He responds confused since we had such a good conversation going. "Does Mara know about... SIBUNA?" I ask sounding serious and nervous. He waits a moment and puts his hands into his jean pockets. "Yea, she was with us when we had another quest." He responds. "Another one?" It shouldn't be a shock, we had one every year. "Yea, last year, we had two." He said with a grin on his face. I just stared at him in shock and I felt as if my jaw hit the floor. "Yea, they were the most dangerous too. On one, I lost my soul." He continues.

I shiver again. "Let's talk more about this with Amber, she didn't tell me much. Just that she was traumatized by something." I say. "Yea, I have to tell her what..." He waits a moment. "More like, who was in that tank she found."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

All the hugs and conversations went by so fast that I don't remember much. Fabian and Mara had left and met with Fabian's uncle. Flashbacks came back when Fabian and I went to meet him when I was marked by Senkhara my second year. Fabian's uncle looks up at me and smiles a small smile as if he knows that Fabian and I broke up. Oh of course he knows! Fabian is holding hands with Mara and I am on the other side of the hall of the airport. Fabian looks back at me and gives a small sweet smile. My heart almost skips a beat. I return the smile. Then I look away realizing that I broke up with him to protect him and he found a new lover, I am happy for him.

Amber had to drag me to the train before we missed it. We only have a few of our bags, because everything else had been shipped to the house. Amber has a lot of stuff… obviously! Amber had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. I let her rest there. It has been an hour and I feel sleepy, but I have to stay awake.

"Amber. Amber? You have to wake up." I say quietly shaking her a little bit feeling guilty of waking her up. She stands up and grabs two of her suitcases off of the shelf over our seats and we rush off. I call a taxi and me and Amber sit on a bench. It took ten minutes for the taxi to get here. "Oh, finally! I want to get to the house." Amber grumbles with her saggy eyes. The cab-driver gets out of the car and I know him. "Hey!" I say. It has been years but I still recognize him as the first English person I had a real conversation with in England.

"Are you going back to Anubis house? I thought you would of graduated." He says. "I did graduate, I am the house's new caretaker, and I have brought my British friend Amber with me." They shake hands and then we get into the cab. Amber and I discuss what is going to happen and what has happened so far. So Robert Frobisher-Smythe had two wives which he had one child with each. A daughter and a son. His daughter Sarah never had children but his son did. Now he has died, he has a granddaughter named KT who took my place. _Nice. _

He had been cursed by a god, I believe it was Anubis, Fabian said. He also decided to add that Mara knows. He didn't bother to explain why, but that's their business.

_SQUEE! _ I hear kicking me out of my train of thought. I look over and see that it is Amber squealing out the window. "Nina! Look!" Amber yells. I move over and lean over Amber out the right window and see the giant brick building of the school has arrived.

I feel the car slow down and Amber immediately jump out of the car. I jump out right after her. We both look at each other and we know what the other is thinking. "WE'RE BACK!" We both scream and we throw our arms in the air. We look back at each other and we say "Sibuna." And put our right hand over our right eye.

Then we both squeal and hug each other and we both are jumping up and down. Then we both go for our bags. I pay the cab driver and wish him a good day then Amber and I run for the house. We run down the path and we pass three teens walking down the path from the house. I stop. "Hey?" I ask. "Do you live in Anubis house?" I ask. I hear one of Amber's suitcases wheels stop. "Umm… Yeah. It's right down the path." A boy responds with two glazed donuts, one in each hand. He reminds me of Alfie. "Oh yeah, we know, we were students. I am your new caretaker. And this is Amber, she is going to be helping me out.

The two girls and the boy looked shocked. Probably because I am young. "Cool, well, welcome back." The boy says and they rush away worried. What was that about? I ask myself. But I kind of brush it off and hurry to the house. I beat Amber to the house due to her high heels. I get up the stairs and Amber is sanding beside me.

As I reach for the door, it swings open, just like the first day. "Well, we went back to the freakiness fast." She says with her British accent. We smile at each other and we run inside. The sound of the wheels on our suitcases change do to the floor. The walkway looks different, I look up and realize that the chandelier is gone.

I smell muffins, and not just any muffins… Trudy's muffins! Me and Amber both get the same idea and drop the handles to our suitcases and I hear the click-click of our suitcases falling to the floors and we run through the kitchen and hug Trudy, she jumps in surprise and we scream, "TRUDY!" She turns around within our arms and wraps her arms around us.

"Welcome back girls! Hello s. Martin, would you like me to show you to your office?" She says to be funny. "Why thank you!" As we are about to leave, we hear a ding from the oven. "Oh, the muffins." She puts on a oven mitten and she pulls them out. "It's okay Trudy." I say and I pull a hot chocolate muffin off of the tray and rush out. Amber does the same and we run out and rush to our old room.

Our stuff is there, I was half expecting our stuff not to be in the room, since it is meant for students. I sit down on my bed and I lay down and so does Amber. Then I stand back up and go to sit next to the wall and I peel the purple wallpaper. I see the dashes and Sarah's name from when she was little.

I put my hand on the wall.

Sarah is standing in front of me, in her night gown and her paper white hair, but she is wearing her locket. She didn't die in the necklace, I had it at the time. "This is what connects us, what connects every descendent of Amneris. You must find the person who possesses it, the descendent to Osiris is no longer the Osirian and no longer possesses the eye of horus. You need it to fight the new danger that is coming alive. You must hurry." She says. "But where do I start?" I ask. "With the locket." She responds. She vanishes and I feel a shaking feeling.

I wake up and see Amber in my face. I shake the sleepy and scary feeling away. "What happened?" Amber asked me. "We need my locket back."


	3. Chapter 3

::::::CHAPTER THREE::::::

"Doesn't Eddie have it?" Amber asks.

"Not anymore." I reply.

"Then who does?"

"I don't know."

"Then what do we do?"

"Find out who has it."

We decide that we will wait for the three teens to come back and see if they know anything. Time goes by in long seconds. Finally it is six-thirty and time for dinner. Amber and I go downstairs still in my jeans, combat boots, an olive green jacket with a flower in the right corner of the right side of my jacket, and a white floral lace thick strap tang top underneath.

Amber is wearing a pink silk buttoned down blouse, a thick white skirt with a thick black belt, and ankle high, high heeled boots with the tops folded over. She has always been extremely pretty… and rich. But she doesn't let money get to her head, too much.

We sit down at the table and I hear three whispering teens coming back from the boys hallway. When they come into the room, they become quiet. Amber and I are sitting next to each other. I am sitting at the front of the table where I always sat and Amber is sitting on my right and the three teens sit on the left of me with one chair between us. The boy is sitting closest to me, then a blonde haired girl is sitting there next to him. Then the black haired girl is sitting next to her.

"So, what are your names?" I ask them so I can stop being confused. "I'm Erin Blakewood. This is Cassie Tate." Pointing to the blonde girl next to her. "And that is Dexter." Pointing to the boy who's stomach is rumbling.

"Hello. I am Nina Martin, and this is Amber Millington. We are previous students who left the school. I left junior year and she left senior year. We have been living in America." I say. Thinking about all the good times we have had. She left the fashion school and lived at my house and attended classes online.

I did the same by studying Egyptian Mythology, none of the colleges near me had that major and I wanted to stay with my Grams and Amber. But I didn't go for very long because I got the deed to the house.

I look down to Dexter's neck and I see the eye of horus hanging down from his neck to his stomach. I nudge Amber and I look at his neck. She sees it. "That's your locket locket!" She screams. I smash my foot on hers. I hear her squeal in pain. "Your locket? No Ed-." I cut her off. "Eddie Miller gave it to you, after I gave it to him when I left." I say as calmly as I can with a little bit of sass.

"Eddie was the Osirian." Erin says. "Yea, the Osirian is meant to protect the chosen one, which is her." Amber says pointing to me. "Eddie never mentioned the chosen one." Cassie says. "Well, he isn't the Osirian anymore and you can't use that locket." I say a little bit annoyed, realizing that they are the next generation of Sibuna members.

"What do you mean?" Erin asks. I look around and see that Trudy has left the room. "Follow me." I whisper. I decide to take them to the attic and show them the compartment of the cup of ankh. I trust them. If Eddie trusts them by letting them into Sibuna, and I am assuming Fabian does too, then so do I.

I lead them up the stairs and into the office. I open the box of keys that I feel weird not having to sneak into, and lead them up the stairs to the attic. I thought the attic would look different, like Victor would of taken some of his stuff, or Sarah's stuff from the childhood they shared.

I feel bad for Victor, having to live with that guilt of being a part of the group of people that ruined her life and made her go into hiding just to impress and make your dead father proud. Well I guess it worked since his father apologized, strangely right after he insulted his son. I have to say they look strangely alike, I mean we even messed which one was which in an eighty year old photo.

I walk through the small path with no stuff toward the panel and turn across from it and look over at Dexter. He slowly but surely takes off the locket and slowly layers it down in my left palm. I wrap my fingers around it and pull it close to my chest and whisper, "_Sarah."_ I see that they all heard me but I act like I don't notice.

I hold the top part of the locket and let the bottom part stand over my hand and I place it on the wall where the secret spot for my locket to go and the sound of stone moving and I see a small block move and I see a glowing cup appear. The _Cup of Ankh._

"So _that's _where you hid it from Victor, BRILLIANT!" I hear Amber say enthusiastically. "Wait, why would you need to hide… whatever that is from Victor?" They ask, they seem like they know him, but they don't know that he was evil, how could they not know, I mean, the ring wouldn't of changed him that much, it may have just made him want his life back, which finding this thing would have been perfect.

"Are you kidding me?" I hear Amber cry. "He kidnapped Joy, a student from last year, he is part of an evil society that tried to use that to get _Eternal Life_, and they knew in the process it would kill one of us, and he hypnotized us to be chess pieces for a _deadly _game of _ancient Egyptian chess! _Shall I continue." She says. I can't think of anything else off of the top of my head, but I think of him as a mad but damaged and a person desperate person for approval.

"The only good thing he did for us, was he destroyed an evil Osirian that kidnapped Patricia, Jerome, Eddie and held us all captive. He also sabotaged so many others, including Fabian's godfather!" Amber screams. I have never seen her this angry. "But the only thing he had to do to stop _Rufus _from bugging him ever again was for him to say, "Put on the mask and go!" Amber shouts.

I have never seen her this angry before, and so full of hatred, I guess she doesn't see him like I do, yes he is cold, mysterious and strictly annoying and he always needs to win (but never does against us).

"He mixed Joy and Nina up! He thought Joy was the chosen one, but NO, it is Nina!" Amber yells, then covers her mouth shocked that she just betrayed all of the rules of Sibuna to outsiders, rules she created. I stand beside her and I see a tear come down the side of her face, none of the things that happened to her ever made her cry except when we found out that Victor was some sort of alchemist that tested on animals.

I pull Amber into my arms and I feel her body shaking. "We went though so much, and Victor just made it harder. He killed innocent animals, he was messing with scales of life and death. He had kidnapped Joy again, plus Alfie, and Patricia and Jerome to do a ritual and they brought back a cursed man." Amber says whimpering into my shoulder.

"He did all of that? When we met him, yea he was rude at first, but then he helped save our lives, and Mara's." I hear Erin say. I am shocked. "What?" I ask.

"Yea. There was this huge battle about the Touchstone of Ra. The Osirian part of Eddie sacrificed it's life to save the world from _Ra's Wrath._ Victor was there trying to protect us most of the time, yea in the beginning when this girl Sophie stole it from the museum." Erin continues. "Yea, she turned out to be this Alchemist's daughter from the twenties or something." Dexter adds on. "Fabian didn't mention this on the plane." I say. Amber nods in agreement. "Wait, you saw Fabian?" Cassie asks in excitement. "Yea." I say quietly. "And Mara too." I mumble in a moment of jealousy.

But it fades instantly realizing that I may not be meant for someone. I mean, Sarah never fell in love, I mean I think she would of fallen in love with Victor if he didn't become so cruel to her. She lived every day in horror of Victor's father and Victor. I guess it must of hurt Victor more than her for his father to crack_-no, BREAK _him like that. I feel a punch to the chest for being angry with Victor.

The older I have gotten, the more guilty and pure-hearted I have become with this _Chosen One _thing. I went to Egypt last year and saw these two people, a very old man and a younger women who seemed to be his daughter, but it was hard to tell if they shared any similarities. He looked up at me and said, "You have continued my daughter's journey. The older you get, the wiser you become. You will continue the journey as the _Chosen One_ with a pure heart." The old man had said, then the red haired girl took him away and whispered _"Good Luck." _Then they walked away.

Then it all clicked, I just thought he may be some Egyptian psychic or something, I thought his face looked familiar, I met Robert Frobisher-Smythe, I had a weird feeling of having to go to Egypt that week.

"Oh my gosh." I whisper. "I met Robert Frobisher-Smythe." I say. I repeat it for Amber and the rest of them. I met him. He was alive.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We go back down the stairs after I shut the compartment, frightened of Senkhara, even though she is in the under world-_with Rufus. _

We sit down in my room and Amber's and we sit on my bed. Amber and I haven't even begun to unpack our things. "You know, Erin and I were going to be in this room, but Trudy told us how much it meant to you guys, and the attic apparently. Which isn't a secret, Trudy knew it too. And the cellar. She told us how you guys got her fired." Cassie said.

I feel she is like Amber, says something not meaning to either sound rude, rule-breaking or brilliant. "Nina, what do you mean you met him, you mean in a vision, in a dream… I don't understand. But he has been dead at least a good ninety years." Amber says smartly.

"I met him when I took that trip to Egypt, so I can maybe get a vision or something, missing being able to _be_ the _chosen one_, when I couldn't do anything about it. When I was in Egypt, there was this women with reddish hair, I think it was the _'real' _Ms. Denby that Fabian mentioned on the plane. She was with an old man, who looked like Robert Frobisher-Smythe. He said 'You have continued my daughter's journey. The older you get, the wiser you become. You will continue the journey as the _Chosen One_ with a pure heart.' Then the women said 'Good Luck.' As if he wasn't crazy." I say taking a large heavy breath, not caring if I get hiccups.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise. I mean, you are like the reincarnation of his daughter and-." I don't give her time to continue. "No, I am the reincarnation of Amneris, daughter of Osiris and Isis, and I am guessing the brother of the son of Osiris, or the Osirian, or something, because it is kind of logical, the Osirian is meant to protect the chosen one like a brother protects a sister and they both can't be descendent of Amneris." I stop, not really knowing what to say after that.

"Well, Sarah wanted you to get your locket back, now what?" Amber asks. "Wait, Eddie gave that to me to protect. Why should I give it to you?" Dexter asks. "Because she is the only one that can use it and the original Sibuna member. Also she has the most pure heart because when she put on the _Mask of Anubis, _she wasn't sent to the underworld, and only the pure of heart can do that, that is how Rufus died. That is how Senkhara almost became a goddess." Amber says fiercely at Dexter.

He nods his head in defeat. I think. But as they walk out the door, he turns around. "I am going to call Eddie and Fabian and make sure everything you are saying is true!" Then he slams the door behind him.

"Awkward." Amber says in her long syllable tone. "So anyway, now what?" Amber asks. "Maybe I can get a vision off of the locket since it is the next clue." I hold my hands tight around the locket and I freeze feeling a sudden pain in my body. I am sitting up straight, but nobody is in the room. But then in the blink of an eye, Sarah is standing there.

"Sarah I have something to tell you. I met your father, he is still alive, in Egypt." She nods her head in response. _She knew._ Then I see an old figure, older than Sarah fade in from the air. _Frobisher._ He is _dead._ "Oh, I guess you guys have reunited." I say. They hold hands, then Sarah's young mother appears, then two more figures appear, an African American women who looks like she is in her fourties, and another African American who is very old, maybe even older than Sarah, but younger than Frobisher appear.

"Who-Who are all of you?" I ask. "This is the extension of the immediate family. A divorce doesn't mean your not family." Frobisher says. I giggle. "Sarah, I need your help. What do I do next? I have the locket, now what." I ask holding out the locket in my palms. "The next step is the next step in your very first journey." She says in her kind voice. Then everything fades away.


	4. Chapter 4

:::::CHAPTER FOUR::::: EPISODE FOUR::::::

I wake up and everything is blurry for a second. I am on my bed and I see Trudy sitting over me. "I think she is starting to come around." I feel a cold towel on my head. I sit up but I feel Trudy's hand on my shoulder, "You probably shouldn't do that deary, you took quite the fall. What happened?" She asked. Oh I wish I can tell everything, but that wouldn't work, and it got her fired last time, even though that can't happen again.

But I can't put her in any kind of danger and besides what would it be like, having a grown up in the mix. Dexter, Erin and Cassie probably already know since they worked with Victor.

"There, there sweety, here. Drink this it will make you feel better soon." She stands up and walks over to Amber. "Amber, can you watch her?" She asks. Amber nods. Right when she walks out the door. Dexter closes it. "Okay, your alibi checks out." He sounds like a detective or an interrogator. "Eddie wants you to wear it. He also votes that you be the leader of the next generation of Sibuna." He mumble seeming jealous but the one thing I won't do is give the position to kids who may have seen one big danger, but I am more responsible with the power and the locket represents the leader and I am willing to give my life to save my members of Sibuna, and if I do die, I wasn't Amber to be the leader, unless she gives it to someone she believes is more worthy.

"Thank you and I accept. You did the right thing." I say honoring the way he acted, except we act with caution and he kind of… didn't. "What do you mean?" I mean you were suspicious, you didn't act with cautioned, but you made sure that we were telling the truth and that is what a true member does. They are honest with one another." I say. "But next time, if you don't trust the person with something, take the object- _before _you leave the room so I don't have time to hide it." I say like a teacher, or caretaker.

"So, Nina what happened?" She asked. I told her about all of the people, Frobisher's death and what she said. It is something only I, or maybe even Fabian may be the only ones to know. But I think it may most likely be me.

I realize it is ten o'clock and I wobble with my throbbing head to Victor's old office that seems so empty without Corbier or any of the other stuffed animals. But he left a shelf of old books. I guess he is helping me, I guess he knew I would go on another journey. I walk behind his desk and I open the top right drawer and I see and envelope.

_Nina _is written on it. I open it up and there is a letter inside.

_Nina,_

_Don't you dare forget about this, though I know you and your friends never would listen. _

_ Good Luck!_

_ Victor Rodenmaar II_

Then at the bottom under his name is a pin. Of course he wants that part of his day to continue. It was probably his favorite thing to do besides fixing Corbier.

I pull it out of the tape and I go down the stairs and I stand where he would stand and I hold up the pin. "Now, you have five minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin-drop." Then I drop the pin and hear the chime whistle through the air for a moment.

Trudy comes out from the kitchen, "Trying to be funny are ya?" She says and laughs her way out the door for the night. I see Amber at the top of the stairs giggling. "Why do I still hear noise?" I say and I chase her up the stairs to the rooms. I walk to Cassie and Erin's room. "Night you two. Don't stay up late. Sibuna." I say and cover my right hand and they repeat.

I go to sleep that night about the painting in the panel and the one in the locket, just images of them going back and forth for what felt like hours. Then eventually, it went to a new dream. How Eddie lost his powers, grabbing the pyramid statue and all of that power dying within him. Next it showed Rufus and Senkhara, but then showing Senkhara going into Rufus' body. I wake up drenched in sweat, with tears running down my face. I cried for the entire senior year about Fabian and Sibuna. But now the tears have changed, they look… golden almost.

It must be some type of message from Senkhara. A warning. I hold a tear on my finger and I shake Amber awake, and I turn on her lamp, which is the only thing she set up besides her furniture and sheets and look back at the tear, it wasn't golden. I guess it was the nightmare. But an image appeared in my mind, I may have not seen the golden tear to frighten me, but to warn me, because this image is of a Senkhara possessed Rufus crying tears of gold.

I shake Amber awake and I see her jolt up, looking around with her sleeping mask on her face. She whisks it off and I realize that I am panting. "Nina, what's wrong?" She asks. I shake my head and swallow, "I don't know." I reply. We fly to Cassie and Erin's room, then we all fly down the stairs and I feel the locket hit my stomach. I used to be so used to it, but now it almost feels foreign.

We throw open Dexter's door and I look over to the electronic clock with green numbers saying 2:48 am. Wow. Now I feel seriously guilty for waking everyone up. Dexter falls out of his bed startled. "Wha-What is going on?" Dexter asks getting out from the blankets on the floor.

"I had a dream!" I say stupidly. "So?" Dexter asks. Everyone is looking at me tired and stupidly. I guess I should mention what my dream was about. "About Senkhara." I mumble. "WHAT?!" I hear Amber yell. "You mean the ghost lady who made me old, made Fabian forget, turned Alfie into a baby and made Patricia not communicate?" Amber asks knowing that it is her.

I nod. "Did she touch you? Did she mark you? Did she do anything to you at all?" She says examining my arms and feet. "No." I reply. "But something worse happened. I saw her with Rufus. Then I saw her go into Rufus and cry tears of gold." I continue. "Wait, Rufus? Sarah's brother Rufus?" She asks again knowing the answer. I nod once again.

I can see Amber is frightened, and everyone else is confused. We sit down and me and Amber take two hours to explain everything. It was 4:30am by the time we were done and explained everything, from Patricia's nightmares to the kidnappings, they all looked frightened. Erin was holding on to Dexter, Cassie was hanging on to Erin and Dexter was clinging to a pillow.

We decide to go to bed and discuss more in the morning. I need some sleep, I can't welcome the new kids with a sleepy look on my face.

That night I slept pretty well, I woke up at nine and I only had a few minutes to get ready. Amber, had to rush on her make up which she was angry about. But she managed to look beautiful as ever. I put on boots that go to the middle of my shins and I tucked jeans inside, my brown leather jacket that I had gotten from a thrift shop in America and I put on a white shirt like yesterday except this one is just plain.

I stand in the entryway as I hear someone come through the doorway, a male who looks my age. "Hello. My name is Renee. But you can just call me Ren or R, which ever you are more comfortable with." He says. I become frightened. Renee, that was Rufus' aliases when he would meet people, so nobody found out how old he was.

"Hello." I reply. With a scared look. "Ma'am are you okay?" He says. I snap out of it, I will just not think of him as "Renee" or "R" because R was another aliases of Rufus. "Hello Ren. Welcome to Anubis House." I say and I hold out my hand. Which he takes. I feel my hand tighten and I see Rufus, holding a baby. I hear his voice, which sounds like an echo. "My beautiful son. You will serve me one day." Then he hands the baby to the mother and he vanishes.

I open my eyes and I had another severe headache. I was looking up and Ren. He was by my side. Renee, his name, that isn't a coincidence. Is he is Rufus' son? But I can't just blurt out the question. I mean, what if he doesn't know.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asks in his English accent. I hear scuffling from behind me coming from the dining room. It was Trudy. "Nina, that is the second one since yesterday, I think we should take you to a doctor." Trudy says pushing my head up to lay on her lap.

She has always been like a mother to me. I mean I never really got to know mine. I shake my head. "No, I'm okay, when I have these nothing happens. I am fine." I say. I look up at her upside sown face. "Fine." She says. "But you must have someone with you at all times! You hear me." She says in her voice that she thinks may be threatening but it sounds more funny than anything. I nod.

I hear Amber's heels come down the stairs. I hear her slide up next to me. "Nina! Nina! What did you see? Did you see Sarah? Senkhara? Rufus? What? Did she mark you? Are you cursed again? Are you going to die?" She says hyperventilating. "I put my hand on hers. "I'm fine. But to say. It is about Rufus." I say. Then I let go of her.

I see a look of curiosity in Ren and Trudy's faces. "Where do I know that name? Rufus?" Trudy says. "Who is he?" She asks me. I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything at all. "Yea, me too. The name sounds vaguely familiar." I hear Ren say.

He can't be Rufus' son. I squeak and I stop breathing. My pulse is rising. I am scared.

I stand up and I meet face to face with Ren. "I am so sorry about that." I say. "No it is fine, I am just glad you are alright. So what is your name?" He asks to move the conversation along. "My name is Nina. I am the new caretaker of Anubis House." I say with my hands behind my back. "Caretaker, how old are you nineteen?" He asks. "No, I am eighteen. I turned eighteen in July." I say. Realizing how young I really was. I would sometimes tell people I am nineteen, I would even tell myself that sometimes to make myself seem older.

"I am nineteen. I am studying Ancient History and my step-father is really good friends with Mr. Sweet, so he said I can watch the class, because I want to be a teacher so I am taking some time off from college." He says. I didn't really pay attention much. Except to the word _Step-Father._

"How long has your _step-_father known Mr. Sweet?" I ask. "He said exactly twenty-eight years." Ren replies. Twenty-eight years. That is twenty-five years before four years ago when I put the cup together. The cup is able to be put together ever twenty-five years. His step-father may have been a part of the society as well. "How did they meet?" I ask hoping to get answers. "Umm… You know, he would never tell me." He says and laughed it off.

"Anyway, Mr. Sweet assigned me this house. He wouldn't take no for an answer. "Of course he wouldn't." Snipping away the paper that Ren had in his hand. It read that he will live in this house and receive the same respect and that he does not have a curfew.

"No. The curfew is ten-o'clock, and especially anyone _friends _with Mr. Sweet, will follow that rule." I say into his face. I shove the paper back into his hand and I whip myself around and I motion him to follow me. "Let me show you to your room." I go to the last bedroom where Alfie and Jerome used to sleep. Dexter now lives in Fabian and Eddie's old room. If we ever have to sneak out, we can't let Ren know about it.

"This is where you will be sleeping, your roommate will come shortly." I say and I rush out of the room. Within the next half-hour, all of the new students have come. I circle them around me to welcome them. I stand next to Amber and I can tell she is nervous.

"Welcome everyone to Anubis House." I say. I see someone's arm shoot up. "Yes… uh…" I say not knowing there name. "Billy. Um… I heard this house is extremely haunted, is that true?" The boy asks. I am quiet for a moment. How do I respond. I don't want to lie to them, but they can't know the truth.

"Yes. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe visits us sometimes to give advice to Nina." I push my elbow into my stomach and I hear her yelp. "No, there aren't any ghost here, except for the attic. Which is filled with ghosts and zombie's apparently. I barely made it out of there alive before." I say to make a joke. Everyone laughed. Including Billy. But I will have to keep and eye on him.

I walk them to the dining area. This is where we have meals at seven o'clock every morning. Then lunch at twelve-thirty, then dinner at six-thirty at night or eighteen-thirty for some of you." I say. "Who are those people?" Billy asks pointing to the painting. "Oh, that? Those people are the original owners of Anubis House. They are the ones that named it. Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe. They died, very tragically." Repeating what Victor said to me on that first day not knowing what to say.

"So who is Sarah Frosbisher-Smythe than?" Billy asks. Amber just couldn't keep her mouth shut could she. "Umm… their daughter, she disappeared as a child, believed to have run away from the man taking care of her." Well I wouldn't blame her. "So how do you guys know about her?" Billy asks. He is more like Jerome than Jerome is.

"Robert was married before apparently, it is newly discovered evidence. His great-granddaughter is the granddaughter of his son, the half brother of Sarah, so all the information just came together." I say, saying the truth but knowing if I didn't and I lied, it would be a bad one and he would get more suspicious.


	5. Chapter 5

::::CHAPTE FIVE::::: EPISODE FIVE:::::

The tour ended, we put the two new girls, Sam and Lily in the new room that had been built where there was just a wall. I thought it was suspicious at first, but if there was anything suspicious, we would of found it by now. Then I move Billy into Ren's room along with a boy named Henry. I move a boy named Joseph, (whom I believe is the only senior here) into Dexter's room, hoping that he is a heavy sleeper.

I call all of the SIBUNA members into the bare office that used to be filled with Dead Life. I remember every time I snuck in here, to steel the attic key, to get the ankh pieces, and all of the other times.

I stand where Victor's chair used to be, but there is no chair anymore. I grab a few spiral notepads that are small and rectangular and the spirals are on the top. I have a red cover, Amber has a yellow cover and everyone else have dark blue covers. I give them each a black pen and I keep one for myself.

We write small notes about what has happened in my visions, my dreams and Ren, and Rufus and Senkhara, and Eddie losing his powers, and how they are all connected to now. We can't think of any theories. We just keep going over the information, for I believe it was four hours. Then it finally hit me.

Why I saw them exactly when the Osirian died. "The wall was broken!" I yell and I see all of their faces go excited, then confused. I slam my hands on the desk and say, "When Eddie lost his powers that day, that means the spell he put on Senkhara was broken, she just brought Rufus with her." I say.

"But I don't want to repeat junior year." Amber whines. I smile. "Sarah told me that _'The next step is the next step in your very first journey.' _It must mean something.The second thing I did sophomore year was…" I thought about it for a moment. First I discovered the panel, next… Fabian and I turned the painting over! It has something to do with the painting of Sarah. Or me? Sarah had told me that the painting was of me. The one in my locket that is.

"The painting, it has something to do with the painting of Sarah, or me, or whoever, the painting behind the destroyed panel." I say still not sure whom to say the painting is of. They all stare at me. I just go to the cabinet and open it and I take the key off of the hook.

By now it was three o'clock in the afternoon. We rush up to the attic to make sure nobody heard us. We get up the stairs and I feel a sudden energy of joy. No matter how scared I can get, I missed the Sibuna meetings and adventures.

We get up the stairs and I realize that Victor had fixed the panel. Victor has made me see his good side. But I still don't feel guilty about taking away the elixir.

I hold my locket up to the secret circular lock. I see the red light appear where the locket is put. Then I see the heavy stone looking (even though it is wood) wall slowly open. Behind it is the painting, and the recordings.

I run through and I see the wall close behind me. I get startled until I realize that my locket can open the wall. I hear slamming. "I'm fine." I say through the door. I turn around and I pick up the painting on its sides. I stare for a moment, "Sarah, I miss you so much." I whisper.

It hits me, her death, I realize that I will never see her in her group home again. I will never feel her embrace again. I open the door and I am looking down. I hand someone the painting. I think I hand it to Erin, her hands are really thing and they felt like children's hands.

All of the thoughts of Sarah come back to me at once. I fall to my knees and cry. No. I weep. I feel Amber's embrace as she cradles me in her arms. She is on her knees and I feel her chin on the top of my head.

"Sarah's really gone." I cry with my hands in fists over my ears. I feel my hair, wet with tears sticking to my face. I feel Amber hold me at the top part of my arms and pull me up. She takes the Attic key and walks me downstairs.

She gives the key to Dexter and tells him to lock up. She tells Erin to put the painting in my room and she takes me downstairs to the den and sits me on the couch.

I hear short heeled shoes come through the door. _Trudy._ I am still weeping. "Oh Nina Deary, what happened?" She asks in shock. "Amber come help me with tea." Trudy tells Amber. I see Amber nod. I am no longer weeping loudly, more huffing like people do after a big cry.

I feel Amber and Trudy's weight no longer on the couch. I hear whispering. "Now Amber, what in world's name happened?" Trudy asks Nina. "Sarah." I hear Amber reply. It takes me a moment. Until I realize that everyone thinks Sarah's name is Emily. I smack my hand on my mouth. "Who?" Trudy asks. I am still huffing and I am sweating. "I… I mean Emily. From the group home." Amber correcting herself. I let out a huge sigh then it got sucked back in by a huff.

Then I see Ren. _Not good. _I think. "Nina what happened?" He asks. I just realize how Irish his voice is. He must be from Ireland. _Cute. _I think. _Wait, what?_ I ask myself. I push the thought of him out of my mind. But I have always Irish accents cute and funny at the same time.

"It's nothing." I reply wiping my eyes. I look at one of my tears on my wrist. It turns gold. I gasp. I wipe it away before he can see me. I take a blanket that was at the right end of the couch and I wrap it around my head. _My tears are turning GOLD!_ I think. I look away from him. "Hey, you can tell me." I hear him say. I hear Amber's footsteps coming toward me. Then they halt.

"Oh, well I guess your takin' care of. Umm… see ya later." I hear Ren say as he stands up. I am still not looking at him. But I picture him in my mind. He has Rufus' spooky light blue eyes. His hair color is dark brown like Rufus' and he seems to be around Rufus' height. He is basically a younger version of Rufus except his head figure and his skin. He is paler than Rufus, and he has more of an oblong head rather than a side ways oval.

Amber walks up to the right side of my body where I am hiding my face. "He so digs you. You guys would be so cute together. I mean I was always a 'Fabina' fan, but now I am a… Renina or Rina fan." Amber says babbling. "Amber." She continues. "I mean I know he may be the son of Rufus and if he is there is a big chance that he may be evil and try to kill us, but if he is not." She gasps. "I should…" "Amber." I should set you guys up on a date, oh so exciting!" She says and squeels. "AMBER!" I finally yell and look up to show my face.

She gasps. "Your tears, they're gold." She says scared to touch my face. "I think I know that. Now what do I do?" I ask. "I don't know." She replies.

"Okay Nina, here is some tea for you. Do you want to talk about what is wrong?" Trudy asks. "No. I think I am just going to go in my room. Thank you for the tea." I don't look at her face and Amber helps hold the blanket over my face.

I see Billy in the foyer pacing suspiciously. But then I turn my head around before he can see me and I ram into someone. I look up unintentionally and I am in Ren's face. "Nina, what is all over your face?" He asks. I don't know what to say. "She spilled honey all over herself. Now we really have to go." Amber says for me and pushes me past him up the stairs. I had dropped the blanket on the stairs and I rush up the stairs.

We go into our room and the painting is leaning up against Amber's armoire. I sit down on my bed unable to speak. "Okay, what is going on?" I hear Amber asks shouting a little bit while freaking out. "How am I supposed to know?" I respond now shouting worried.

_One problem right after the other._ I thought. I wipe away all of my tears. Why am I all of a sudden crying tears of gold? I ask myself. It must be the house… or the locket, reconnecting with these things must have effected me somehow. So maybe it wasn't a message from Senkhara.

We need to solve this, and were going to need some help.

I get the gang together and we discuss that Rufus and Senkhara are out for revenge, they are working together and they either want something from us, or they want to destroy us. We believe that we should bring the others in. We bring in Alfie, Patricia, Eddie and Fabian. Mara didn't want to be a part of it this time and KT is in America. We even invited Jerome as well, because he knows more about Rufus than all of us.

We all had a big reunion, Jerome reunited with Alfie, since Alfie had went to college with Willow. But Alfie was more excited about reuniting with Trudy's cooking, Patricia and Eddie had been travelling around America and England, and that is about it. Now is when I realize how small Sibuna can be. But with three new members, it has grown.

We all go into the dining room and discuss everything, Senkhara, Rufus, I can see Patricia and Jerome shuddering at the name, my tears, my visions, Ren and the next clue. We are all quiet for a while. Fabian decides that we should call Victor. He knows more about Rufus than Jerome does.

Trudy gives the number to Victor's new home to us with a little bit of suspicion in her eyes. "Victor Rodenmaar speaking." I hear a deep scratchy voice on the other line. WE put the phone on speaker. "Hey!" They all scream at him as if he was never evil. Amber and I are silent.

"So how is the stone?" Dexter yells. Eddie hits him. "Who is this?" Victor asks. "Well Victor it is Sibuna. The group of people who destroyed your society." Alfie replies jokingly. "Oh, how can I help you?" Victor asks, I can tell there is a smile on his face. And I feel one on mine as well. He really has changed.

"What can you tell us about Rufus?" I sit up ask fast and I have tone of worry in my voice. "Why?" Victor asks. We all go quiet. "He has returned? Impossible! Are you all alright?" He asks worried. "Yea, were fine, but Nina is not. She keeps having dreams about him and Senkhara and we believe that Rufus has a son named Renee and he lives in the house as a student teacher and now Nina is crying tears of-." I hit her in the stomach. How do we know Victor won't go back to his bad self.

"Tears of what?" He asks. We go silent for a moment. I am about to tell him "Nothing." But he gets there before me. "TEARS OF GOLD!" He yells. We go quiet again. "Nina when did it start?" He asks. I don't respond. "I am coming over there to discuss this in person." He says. We are about to freak out and tell him no, but he hangs up.

"Great, what do we do now?" Patricia asks in her slightly whiny tone of british accent. "I don't know." I reply. "Tears of gold are his obsession, we cannot let him know about them." I continued. "Maybe we can tell him you were crying something else." Fabian said. My heart started pounding, but I know I don't love him anymore, just the feeling of being near him, frightens me. "What can we tell him, I was crying tears of fairy dust or something?" I reply in my snarky American accent to get the thought of our first kiss on stage at prom out of my head.

"No. We tell him that you are crying tears of blood or something. Maybe as a message from the house. He can't make you cry." Amber enters in.

This was another one of Amber's amazing ideas that she didn't realize was amazing. "Amber! You're a genius!" I yell and hug her and she looks confused.

"Okay, so this is what were going to do."


End file.
